


The Proposal

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [12]
Category: RWBY, The Proposal (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	The Proposal

The screen lit up and showed a shirtless Jaune in bed as he grabbed his alarm clock. It was beeping, signaling that he was late.

"Oh no. No. No!" Jaune shouted as he rushed out of bed.

A city was shown with busy streets and cars driving with people walking along the sidewalk.

THIS IS JAUNE

Jaune was shown running through the streets with a suit on and bag in hand.

HE'S REALLY LATE

Jaune was shown fast walking with two coffees in hand as he passed Coco who was on the phone.

"You're cutting it close." Coco said to him.

Jaune bumped into someone and the coffee splattered all over his shirt and the other person.

"Oh Come On!" Jaune shouted as he threw the coffee at the other person.

Weiss was shown strutting past people as a man leaned back on a wall to avoid her.

"Good morning Ms. Schnee." A woman said.

Weiss ignored her an continued walking as people rushed and got busy with work as they looked at her in fear.

Jaune looked up from his screen.

WEISS IS JAUNE'S BOSS

"I need you around this weekend." Weiss said as she walked with Jaune.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Weiss asked as she looked at Jaune.

"N-no.. it's just uhm.. it's my grandmother's 90'th birthday so...uhm.." Jaune stammered, Weiss walked away ignoring him. "It's fine I'll cancel it!"

Jaune ended a call as Weiss stood in front of him.

"Is that your family?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Jaune answered.

"They tell you to quit?"

The scroll rang.

"Every single day." Jaune said as he picked up the scroll "Weiss Schnee's office."

WEISS HAS A PROBLEM

"This isn't about my second raise is it?" Weiss asked as she approached Ozpin and Glynda who were in suits as well.

"Weiss your VISA application has been denied." Ozpin said "You're being deported."

"Deported?" Weiss asked in shock "It's not like I'm an immigrant or something, I'm from Atlas."

"If you're deported, you can't work for a Vale company." Glynda said.

"If there was anyway at all that we could make this thing work." Ozpin said sincerely

Jaune entered the room "Pardon the interruption...uh..." Jaune said.

Jaune stopped talking when Weiss started looking at him with great interest as idea came to mind.

JAUNE IS THE SOLUTION

"I understand the predicament but there is something you should know." Weiss said as Ozpin looked between Jaune and Weiss.

"We are uh.. we are getting married." Weiss said.

"Who..Who's getting married?" Jaune asked silently and confused.

"You and I. You and I are getting married, yes." Weiss said as if she was convincing herself as well.

"We're getting married." Jaune said silently.

"C-can't fight a love like ours." Weiss said as she awkwardly side hugged Jaune.

"So uh...uh.. are we good?" Weiss asked as she pointed between her and Jaune.

"Make it all legal and we'll put this whole thing behind us." Ozpin said.

Jaune walked behind Weiss as he was still in shock, he looked around to see people looking at him even Sun was laughing at him.

"I'm not gonna marry you." Jaune said as Weiss sat at her desk.

"If you don't, you'll be on the street all alone, looking for a job." Weiss said.

"Have the two of you told your parents about your secret love?" Ren asked as he looked between them.

Weiss had her hand on Jaune's shoulder and he reached out to touch it but she pulled away.

"We're going to their place this weekend." Weiss said

"Oh, and where is that?" Ren asked.

"Menagerie." Jaune answered.

"Menagerieeeee?" Weiss asked in shock.

A plane was shown then a nice big house was shown.

Weiss was shown in a room with Jaune and they were talking to Jaune's mom and Jaune's grandmother.

"Where is Jaune's room?" Weiss asked.

"He'll sleep in here with you." Jaune's said.

"We love to snuggle don't we honey?" Weiss asked with a strained smile on her face.

"We're huge snugglers." Jaune said.

Weiss was shown sleeping on the bed while Jaune was on the floor. The door knocked and it was Jaune's mom on the other side.

"Breakfast to the happy couple." Jaune's mom said.

Jaune jumped up and climbed onto the bed as Weiss quickly shifted. He put his arm around her and hugged her from behind.

"Oh my God! What is that?" Weiss asked as she turned to look at Jaune.

"I'm sorry." Jaune said

"What is it?" Weiss asked

"It's the morning." Jaune explained.

"How could you marry someone who made your life so miserable?" Jaune's father asked.

Jaune and Weiss were shown in a car as Weiss punched him on the shoulder and Jaune elbowed her on the arm.

"Sweetie!" Weiss said with a glare.

"Honey!" Jaune said matching her glare.

Some proposals change you.

Jaune and Weiss looked at each other with small smiles on their faces.

"Why don't you get married tomorrow?" Jaune's mom asked.

As Jaune and Weiss looked at her with strained smiles.

"Lets see a kiss!" A man shouted from the party.

"Just do it really fast." Weiss said through clenched teeth.

Both kissed each other and made a 'Mvuwah!!' Sound.

For better or worse

Weiss was shown rubbing Jaune's face then she slapped him.

Weiss was shown throwing a pillow at Jaune. He got up and threw a pillow at Weiss's face.

Jaune was shown driving a speedboat with Weiss, he turned the boat and Weiss fell off and into the water.

Jaune's granny was shown "Give her a real kiss!" She shouted.

Jaune and Weiss kissed and it actually looked like they didn't hate each other during the kiss.

They ended the kiss as Weiss looked at him shocked and confused as Jaune looked the same.

Weiss was shown getting out of the shower in a towel as she looked around the room.

"Hello?" She asked as she walked into the room.

Jaune was shown at the balcony with only a towel on as he listened to music.

Both of them walked into the room and slammed into each other. Weiss literally slides down Jaune's chest as they fell to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Jaune shouted as he looked at Weiss.

"Why are you naked!?" Weiss shouted.

"Why are you wet!?" Jaune shouted as they ran away from each other.

THE PROPOSAL

"Maybe a tad loose in certain areas." Weiss said as she was in an old wedding dress and the *ahem* boobs were sagging

"I'm a bit chesty to begin with." Jaune's grandmother said "It's like an Easter egg hunt."

She said as she tried to find Weiss's nonexistent boobs. Weiss went wide eyes as they found them.

"There they are!" Jaune's grandmother said.


End file.
